Antara Pengemis dan Cinta
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Terjebak macet telah membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana cara Sasuke dalam mengatasinya? [SasuSaku]


**Antara Pengemis dan Cinta**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas, gerah, dan menyebalkan. Itulah sederetan keluhan yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Dia sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya di kaca mobil dengan tidak beraturan, sebuah tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak tahan menunggu sesuatu. Tepat di sampingnya, seorang lelaki berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun terlihat terus mengawasi Sakura yang semakin banyak bertingkah.

Sakura tetap memusatkan perhatiannya kepada jalan raya yang dipadati kendaraan. Perasaannya saat ini sedang kacau balau. Acara weekend bersama sang suami yang sudah dia susun dengan rapi berhari-hari sebelumnya musnah total. Meninggalkan rasa kesal yang tidak karuan.

Apalagi jika bukan karena kemacetan.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke juga sangat menantikan hari ini. Sakura tahu betul karena Sasuke yang sibuk bekerja di perusahaan dan dirinya yang juga repot bekerja mengurusi restoran sederhana dan butik milik keluarganya, membuat mereka tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama. Bulan lalu mereka sudah merencanakan untuk mengadakan piknik bersama sebagai obat pengencer rindu karena selama tiga bulan mereka belum melakukan acara bulan madu selepas pernikahan. Acara tersebut berakhir dengan kegagalan karena mereka sama-sama terbangun kesiangan, hal ini Sakura dan Sasuke sadari juga kesalahan dari mereka.

Duo pasangan ini memang tidak ingin membuat bulan madu mereka hanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, misalnya hanya tidur bersama sambil menonton anime terbaru atau di rumah membuat kue bersama. Setidaknya dengan mengunjungi restoran termewah atau menginap di hotel selama dua malam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menuntaskan segalanya. Dua minggu yang lalu mereka juga sudah membuat _planning_ agar tidak meleset lagi dari jadwal dengan bersegera tidur malam harinya. Sayangnya keesokan harinya _planning_ itu juga gagal karena mobil mereka mendadak mogok. Sebenarnya mereka bisa meminjam mobil milik orang tuanya, tetapi Sakura tahu benar sifat Sasuke, dia tidak mau membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan atau kau akan mendapati dirimu dijadikan bahan pembicaraan selama berminggu-minggu oleh pembantu di rumah mertuamu, begitu omelan Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa, mereka mengganti acara itu dengan menonton _Attack of Titan_ di laptop Sakura yang sering dipanggil dengan nama "Jupiter" oleh Sasuke sambil berlomba memakan gorengan yang berbumbu sambal super pedas. Benar-benar membosankan, setidaknya itu menurut Sakura yang sama sekali tidak kepedasan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang harus berdisko lidahnya sesudah melakukan _event_ cap kacang tersebut.

Sakura sampai berpikir apakah ini karena mereka terlalu mengatur jadwal. Akhirnya atas perenungan yang dia lakukan selama lima hari lima malam, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat acara bulan madu mereka menjadi menginap di hotel pada hari libur kerja di Minggu ini tanpa adanya unsur rembugan. Awalnya berjalan lancar, mereka berhasil bangun pagi, mandi, lalu sarapan bersama. Kemudian setelah Sakura mengutarakan idenya, mereka langsung berangkat menuju TKP. Sampai kejadian mengenaskan ini kambali mengacaukan acara mereka.

Kemarahan Sakura mungkin sudah sampai puncaknya. Lima belas menit menunggu, kemacetan ini bukannya semakin longgar malah semakin membuat sesak napas. Jika sudah sangat bosan, Sakura bisa menyetel lagu _Dear God_ -nya Avenged Sevenfold dengan volume tertinggi. Dapat dibayangkan bagaimana suara bising dan suasana karaoke dadakan di dalam mobil ini.

Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak jenius dalam mengatasi masalah menenangkan hati istrinya yang sedang berkobar tersebut. Saat Sakura hampir menyentuh tombol "ok" pada media player di depannya, dengan sigap Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura, membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu menoleh kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat, meskipun tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke terganggu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Maukah kau kuberitahu sebuah pemandangan yang menarik?"

Mata Sakura menyipit sebentar, yakin jika Sasuke sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Apa?"

"Coba lihat wanita yang ada di sana!" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk sesuatu di sebrang jalan.

Netra Sakura mengikuti arahan jari telunjuk Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke dengan malas.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya?"

Sasuke masih belum menyerah. "Coba tebak, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

Dengan enggan Sakura menyahut, "Aku tahu dia sedang mengemis, Sasuke. Memangnya apa pentingnya hal itu?"

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan tangannya," balas Sasuke memberi instruksi.

"Tangannya menengadah, lalu apa?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran, mulai jengkel karena pertanyaan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menarik. Dia mengganti pandangannya dengan menonton segerombolan burung gereja yang baru saja terbang dari atap rumah di tepi jalan.

"Kau tahu, ada persamaan dan perbedaan antara pengemis dengan cinta kita," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya kalimat Sasuke barusan berhasil memecut hati Sakura. Buktinya sekarang dia menoleh ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Cinta kita?" tanya Sakura sedikit bingung. Dia memang tidak tahu akan ke arah mana sebenarnya pembicaraan ini.

"Iya, cinta kita. Ada sebuah ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa _'tangan yang berada di atas lebih baik dari pada tangan di bawah.'_ Orang yang memberi uang adalah tangan yang berada di atas, sedangkan sang pengemis diibaratkan tangan yang berada di bawah. Sama seperti cinta kita. Aku yang selalu memberimu apa yang kau minta dan kau yang selalu menerima diriku apa adanya," kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyisipkan anak rambut yang sempat menghalangi pandangan Sakura di ketiak telinganya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau bermaksud untuk menyanjungku atau menghinaku, Sasuke?"

"Menghina?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan pengemis, licik sekali," komentar Sakura.

"Padahal aku berniat menggombalimu, kenapa bisa jadi salah sangka?"

"Jadi kau lebih baik dari diriku, begitu?" tanya Sakura, berpura-pura memasang wajah cemberut yang menurut Sasuke membuat air muka Sakura menjadi sedikit jelek.

"Bisa jadi. Kau tidak tertarik, ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Lalu apa perbedaannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Meski sedikit gagal, tetapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk mengerahkan perhatian Sakura pada dirinya.

"Perbedaannya? Pengemis hanya diberi uang oleh si pemberi, bukankah ini terkesan materialistis? Berbeda dengan kita, kau bisa kuberi apa saja. Uang, pakaian, perhiasan, rumah, mobil-"

"Itu sama saja dengan pengemis, mereka juga bisa kau beri mobil, 'kan?" koreksi Sakura.

"Aku 'kan memang belum menyelesaikan kalimatku tadi. Kau memang gemar memotong pembicaraan orang sebelum mereka selesai."

"Jadi apa lanjutannya," kata Sakura pelan, sekarang dia sudah tidak secuek sebelumnya.

"Aku juga bisa memberimu senyuman, kesedihan, kehangatan, pelukan, ciuman, jitakan jika kau berniat nakal, dekapan-"

"Sasuke!"

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura tanpa dosa.

"Kau ternyata juga tidak sabar, ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan celotehnya. "Ya, begitulah."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di sini?"

"Ha? Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan bodoh. Hanya kecupan ringan saja," kata Sakura santai.

"Orang yang menyetir di mobil sebelah bisa melihatnya, kau tidak malu?"

"Mengapa harus malu? Kaca mobil ini tidak akan bisa menembus hingga keluar, tidak akan ada orang yang melihat. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan pengemis lagi. Sekali-kali aku yang ingin memberimu sesuatu. Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa?" tanya Sakura berlagak menantang.

"Coba saja," balas Sasuke angkuh.

Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan segenap daya pesonanya. Dimulai dengan menyilangkan ke dua kakinya ke hadapan Sasuke, bermaksud menempelkan lututnya dengan lutut Sasuke, meskipun terhalang pengendali mobil di antara mereka. Kemudian Sakura melepas jepit rambutnya, membuat rambut berwarna merah mudah itu tergerai bebas, dan sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya seakan berlagak menjadi aktris papan atas, sampai menampilkan pose imut ala pemain girlband dari Negeri Ginseng.

Sasuke jelas tak mau kalah. Dibukanya dua kancing kemeja, lalu dia menggulung lengan bajunya hingga sampai siku.

Sasuke lantas melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher Sakura. "Sekarang kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Hei! Aku yang akan melakukan, bukan kau!" seru Sakura sambil memberontak lemah. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi ini adalah bagian dari yang disukainya.

"Diamlah sebentar. Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya secara bersamaan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Jangan curang jika sudah dekat."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Secara perlahan, ke dua kepala insan tersebut terlihat mendekat. Ke duanya juga sama-sama menahan napas. Semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti. Bibir itu sudah tidak sabar untuk saling melumat ganas, membuat dada yang semula terisi penuh akan oksigen tampak kesulitan bernapas. Selain itu-

Diiin! Diiin!

Suara klakson yang terdengar seperti suara jeritan memekakkan dari mobil yang ada di belakang mereka membuat adegan yang mulai panas itu terhenti. Sakura mengerang kesal, sementara Sasuke tampak tertawa lepas ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Ternyata selama sekitar satu menit, mobil yang ada di depan Sasuke sudah mulai bergerak maju, mengakhiri kemacetan terparah tadi.

Walau masih memasang wajah mendengus, dalam hati Sakura merasa bahagia. Berkat Sasuke, dia yang selama ini membenci acara kemacetan, berubah menjadi merindukannya. Momen tersebut rupanya dapat menjadi pengalaman paling mengesankan dalam seminggu ini. Entah mengapa ketika Sakura sedang benci, marah, kesal atau sedih, dia merasa bahwa Sasuke selalu dapat meredakannya. Kata-kata Sasuke bagi Sakura adalah obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan daftar penyakit di atas.

Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya.

"Kali ini tidak akan gagal," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak akan," sahut Sakura.

Keduanya akhirnya meneruskan perjalanannya dengan tertawa lurus ke depan.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
